Our Rotating World
by LarryJxBoycott
Summary: Told from a unique perspective, follow the life of Jamal Freeman, Huey and Jazmine's son, as he takes on the obstacles and responsibilities of being a typical ten year old boy. What's to come up of him? (Complete with my very own OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Jazmine smiled as she held the fragile body in her arms. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. Her dearest family and friends all around the white hospital room; cheering in joy and happiness. Huey by her side; making this moment genuine. This baby belonged to her. It belonged to _them._ This was a moment to remember, and she'll cherish it forever.

The newborn was a boy, much to Huey's liking. "Oh, he looks just like you Huey" Jazmine said as she looked down at her little treasure. He had those same maroon eyes just like his father. The same mocha complexion. At least he wasn't frowning. That would be weird right? He was making that adorable "baby noise" that all baies made for some reason. Jazmine grinned at his little chubby cheeks and his adorable little button nose.

"He sure does..what are you going to name him?" Robert said as he examined the baby, a tender smile on his face. Huey raised an eyebrow at Jazmine, hoping she would be the one to come up with the name. Jazmine made a puzzled look before turning back to the baby. "Huey-"

"No, we're not naming him Huey Jr" Huey said, giving Jazmine a sarcastic look.

"I was kidding" Jazmine giggled as she leaned back into the hospital bed. "Well, you're going to have to name him something sweetie" Sarah said with a smile, Tom nodding in agreement. Jazmine looked at Huey for help. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you Jazmine" he said before sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs by her hospital bed. Riley sat in the chair next to him; he was sound asleep from pure boredom.

"Well, just give it some thought sweetheart. But right now, I think you could use some rest" Tom said as he got up from his seat. "Yeah, you must be overwhelmed and exhausted. We'll come back to check on you soon" Huey said, giving her a concerned look. Jazmine nodded her head at them; her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. _I am pretty sleepy.._

Granddad shook Riley awake. He awoke with a jolt and looked around sleepily before his eyes landed on the newborn. "Whoah..how did Huey turn into a baby?" he said with a yawn as he slowly got up from his seat. Huey gave him a strange look before rolling his eyes; Jazmine giggled.

"I'll be back" Huey whispered as he gave Jazmine a soft peck on her cheek before turning away. "Goodbye sweetheart" Jazmine heard her parents call as her eyelids finally closed. She wanted to say bye, but she didn't really have the energy at the moment. She pulled her baby closer to her, resting him on her chest. His soft breaths making her smile. She opened one of her sleepy eyes to peer at him. "You're going to be handsome just like your father" she whispered as she closed her eyes again, smiling to herself.

Jazmine always knew she had a future with Huey. Ever since they were ten, she knew he was special somehow. And now, at 22, they had a baby together. Wow, time flies doesn't it? At first she was scared about having a baby, but now that he was actually in her arms, her worries were gone. She will take care of Huey..Huey will take care of her..they both will take care of the baby. Life would be bliss.

This "naming thing" was starting to rack her brain. She needed a name that was soft..comforting..something just like Huey-

"Hello Ms. Freeman. How's the baby?" she heard someone say. She opened her eyes to see the doctor standing by the door. "Oh, he's doing fine" she managed to say despite her drowsiness. "Okay, just checking" the doctor said before leaving the room again. Once again, Jazmine closed her eyes. This time her exhaustion traveled to her head. She suddenly felt a light throbbing. Yep, she needed to sleep. Within moments, she was breathing soft even breaths just like her son.

Huey, Riley, and Robert sat in the waiting room quietly; silence expanding throughout the room. "You okay boy?" Robert asked after a while, breaking the silence. "I'm fine, just thinking Granddad" Huey said as he placed his elbows on his knees. "Can't believe yo' ass a daddy now" Riley said, shaking his head at his brother.

Huey rolled his eyes before sighing. He couldn't believe it himself either. Jazmine was his wife..and they had a child together. No, he wasn't upset about it. He was really happy actually, but you know he was never someone to show happiness on the outside. But being a father was a lot of work. He knew this would be _life changing_..and he was ready to put in some effort. Jazmine was not only his wife, but a mother; she would need all the help she could get.

A part of him was curious about what his son's name would be though. He wanted it to be a decent name, but stressing it wasn't necessary. His son's education and personality was his main goal. Everyone expected his kid to be smart..I mean, this is Huey Freeman we're talking about! He also didn't wan't his kid to turn out like his uncle. Riley and his thug ways weren't such a great influence, but he'd make sure he would change that.

He and Jazmine were not only together, but they were _baby bound._ And that's something that would never change. _Parents. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamal!" he heard his mother call from downstairs. The Freeman boy looked up from his book with a scowl. _What is it this time? _He slowly got up from his computer desk and headed downstairs. Jazmine, his mother, sat on the living room couch; she was painting her nails. The strong smell of nail polish stung his nose.

"Yes Ma?" he asked, raising a confused eyebrow. Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought I told you to mow the lawn, did I not?" she said. Jamal held back the urge to roll his eyes, instead he let his scowl deepen. _Ugh, this again?_

He sighed to himself and nodded at her. "Okay, then go change and do it" Jazmine said before turning her attention back to her nails. Without another word, Jamal headed back upstairs toward his room irritably. He never really minded doing chores, but moving the lawn sucked. It was always hot outside and he hated the smell of cut grass. Getting his clothes dirty wasn't too fun either.

Outside, the sun was shining; blinding his eyes briefly before he blocked its rays with his hand. He trudged inside the garage and pulled out the lawn mower. Its grassy smell almost made him gag. As he rolled it to the grass and turned it on, he heard a chirpy voice call his name. He sighed to himself again, knowing whose voice that belonged to. _Misty McPhearson._

"Hi Jamal!" she singed again as she skipped towards him. She was the child of the great menacing Cindy McPhearson, but somehow she was completely different from her mother. Jamal continued to ignore her as he started to roll the lawn mower across the lawn. "How come you're always moving the lawn?" Misty asked curiously. _I wonder the same thing,_ Jamal thought as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"And how come you always had that look on your face..kinda like you're always mad about something?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. _Hm, I don't seem to know the answer to that one. _"Your face is going to get stuck that way if you keep doing that. Why do you have to act so much like your father?" his mother would say, scolding him. He didn't know the answer to that either. Maybe because he looked up to his dad? He really didn't know, but he was connected to his dad somehow.

"What do you want Misty?" Jamal finally said as he gestured for her to move away from the lawn mower. She took a small step back, clearly unfazed. "So I can't hang out with my best friend just because?" Misty asked innocently, giving him a big grin. Jamal rolled his eyes. Best friend? Since when was he her best-

"What's good niggas?" a ghetto voice called suddenly. Jamal and Misty turned to see Raven Freeman walking towards them. Jamal gave another small sigh to himself. Raven Freeman was the son of Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson, making Misty Raven's stepsister. Misty rolled her eyes and made a pouty face. "Hey Nubian princess" Raven said mockingly to her, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Jamal rolled his eyes at both of them as they went into one of their famous sibling arguments. "I am not a Nubian princess!" Misty shouted as she crossed her arms, clearly irritated. "Explain yo' mixed skin and the long hair then!" Raven shouted back, crossing his arms also.

Misty did have fairly long hair though; it was black and had that silky smooth feeling to it too. Raven's skin was mocha brown, the exact same color as Jamal's. They both had those same maroon eyes, they were cousins after all. The only difference was that Jamal had a short shaped afro and Raven had a common short buzzed haircut. Their personalities were also the opposite, just like their fathers when they were younger. _I guess history repeats itself after all, _Jamal thought as the two continued to yell at one another.

"Stop all that pointless bickering please" he said abruptly, cutting them both off completely. They turned to look at him, both of their faces scrunched up in annoyed ways.

"Thank you for your attention. Now, I would love to see how this unnecessary argument plays out, but I'm afraid I'm in the middle of something at the moment" he said sarcastically, his learned monotone flaring. Raven rolled his eyes as Misty gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow!" Misty chirped at him before skipping across the street towards the McPhearson house. Raven held up a piece sign at Jamal before walking off across the street, heading to his own house that just happened to be right next to the McPhearsons' house. Go figure right?

Jamal turned to see his dad's car nearing the house. He sighed in relief. His dad was finally here to save him from this dumb chore. The car rumbled to a stop in the driveway and outstepped his dad, the great Huey Freeman. Jamal turned off the lawn mower and watched his dad walk towards him. "Moving the lawn again Jamal?" Huey asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes sir."

Huey considered this before speaking again. "Well, glad to see you taking some responsibility" he said, patting Jamal on the back before heading into the house. Jamal sighed again for the _umpteenth_ time that day and started up the lawn mower again. He really did hate mowing the lawn. He felt drops of sweat trickle down his neck. How was he sweating? He barely even did anything! Stupid sun, he thought bitterly as he started to mow the grass.

_Just another typical day._


	3. Chapter 3

Jamal groaned in disappointment when his alarm clock woke him up the next morning. It was time to get ready for school already? _That was a quick weekend. Maybe if just casually press the snooze button-_

"Get up Jamal!" he heard his mother call from his parents' bedroom. _Why is she always yelling?_ Rolling his eyes in the darkness, he moved over so he could turn on the lamp on his nightstand. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. Yep, this one just another normal morning at the Freeman house.

His dad came striding calmly in the room, as if he didn't just wake up. This was normal for his father. _Always alert._ "Morning son" he said, no sign of sleepiness in his speech. Jamal nodded at him sleepily. "Morning."

It was never "Good morning" because there was _never_ a good morning. "You know you don't have to come and make sure I get up all the time. I perfectly capable of getting up so I can catch the school bus on time" Jamal said through a yawn, getting up from his bed. Huey shrugged. "Your mother doesn't trust you enough to be responsible..something about not mowing the lawn-

"I didn't mow the lawn the first time she told me to" Jamal responded, causing his father to scowl at him. This made him squirm a little. His father's scowl always made him feel smaller, like he was an ant just waiting to be squashed. Instead of a lecture, Huey nodded as if he understood. "Alright, just don't let it happen again" he said simply before leaving the room. Jamal raised his eyebrows surprisingly. _I thought parents always gave lectures.._

The school hallways of J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School were crowded and bustling with students. Jamal walked to his locker, slowly achieving those calm steps just like his father. It was weird how they were so much alike. He suddenly heard a faint giggle from behind him. He turned to see Misty standing behind him with a big grin on her face. Jamal snorted at her appearance. She wore a light blue shirt with a fluffy pink tutu and pink ballerina shoes. _Typical Misty, _he thought. Jamal turned back to his locker.

"What's up Champ?" she giggled. Jamal rolled his eyes as he reached for one of his books hidden in his locker. "Champ" was just another one of Misty's nick names specifically for him, along with Titan, So-Not-Jolly-Jamal, and Joker Jay Freeman. These names were tolerated, though highly disliked.

"Misty" Jamal said flatly, closing his locker and turning to face her. "How come you never say hi?" she said mockingly as he started to walk away, she followed. "You know what, Nubian princess sure are annoying" Jamal said sarcastically, making Misty give him a pouty face. "I am not-"

"Sure Pocahontas, whatever you say."

This made Misty go silent. Jamal sighed to himself. Misty's never gotten upset to the point where she's silent with anyone..but for some reason she always does this to him. Was the silent treatment supposed to make him feel guilty or angry? Maybe both? Oh well. He's upset her so many times that he doesn't have enough fingers to count. This usually happens on daily basis.

"Really? The silent treatment again? Real mature Misty" he said sarcastically as they walked into homeroom. This made her giggle. At least he always knew how to cheer her up. "It's not like you acknowledge me anyway Freeman" she giggled as they sat at their assigned table. Jamal shrugged. "You _annoy_ me and I _ignore_ you..that's how our friendship works" Jamal says simply as he adjusts the sleeve of his turtle neck. Misty nods in agreement. "That's a respectable analysis."

The school bell rings, signaling that class has officially begun. A few moments, Raven comes rushing in the classroom and plops down at their table. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Freeman" Mrs. Jackson, their homeroom teacher, says in the most sarcastic voice she could muster.

Raven rolls his eyes as the class starts to laugh at him. Jamal and Misty remain silent, blank looks on both of their faces. This was completely normal to everyone. Raven is always late to class, no matter what day it is. "Damn, what's so funny?" he mutters under his breath, crossing his arms. That's when the school phone on Mrs. Jackson's desk started ringing. She rushed over and answered it.

The class went silent as she gestured for their laughing to cease. A few minutes slowly passed as they all just listened to her speak into the phone; an irritated look surfaced on her face. The class waited eagerly as she then placed the phone back onto the hook irritably. Jamal let his curiosity get the better of him, raising his hand to get her attention. "Yes, Jamal?" she said, tapping her foot in agitation.

"By the way your negative body language gives many clues to your situation, I have a sudden sense that you're in a state of anxiety. Is there a problem that we should know about Mrs. Jackson?" he says, the words flowing from his mouth smoothly, almost in a rhythm. The teacher rolls her eyes at his pronounced professionalism. "Yes Mr. Freeman. I'm afraid I'm needed urgently at a meeting at the moment..so I must call in a last minute substitute."

Jamal's jaw drops in utter disappointment as his classmates cheer in happiness. Substitutes always equal chaos because students always take advantage of them. And chaos and the Freeman boy don't mix. But the real thing was..who was the substitute teacher?


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Freeman" the orange haired lady said as she sat at their teacher's desk, a warm grin on her face. The students grew quiet at her sudden appearance; murmurs exchanged throughout the classroom. "Aye Jamal, ain't that yo' mama?" Raven asked, turning and giving him a confused look.

Misty gave Raven a sarcastic look. "Really Raven..you and him are cousins, so obviously that makes-"

"..My mom your aunt" Jamal finished bluntly. Misty nodded in agreement. Raven rolled his eyes at both of them. "Man whatever..I ain't never seen that lady before in my life" he said, crossing his arms in disagreement. "Raven, you go to Jamal's house every day! How do you not notice his mom-"

"Eh, just drop it. He's too young to understand Misty" Jamal said with a shrug, causing Misty to giggle. Raven sucked his teeth. "Nigga, we're the same age!" he stated, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Which is why this amuses me" Jamal said simply, no sign of amusement in his voice or expression. This caused Misty's giggling to evolve into full fits of laughter.

"Anyways, why the hell is your mom here? I thought she was a housewife" Raven said with an annoyed tone. "I don't know, but I'm not liking it" Jamal replied, turning his attention back to his mom. His scowl deepened when she turned to wave at him, giving him a warm smile. Before Jamal knew it, he was out of his seat a heading over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Jamal asked, his mouth pressed in a stern line. This made his mother laugh. "You are so much like your father! I'm here because I felt like we needed some mother and son bonding time!" she said through her laughter.

"Mother and son bonding time? Mom, I take my education seriously. If you're going to be my teacher for the day, there can't be any 'mother and son bonding time'. That would be highly unprofessional and-"

"Jamal" his mom interrupted, her laughing ceasing.

"Yes?"

"I was kidding. I'm just really good friends with your teacher and she needed a last minute substitute..so stop lecturing me and learn to take a joke for once. And I will try to keep everything on a "professional" level."

Jamal rolled his eyes and without another word, returned to his seat. He sighed into his hand. Misty gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Its okay Champ! I'm sure this will be just another regular day! I mean, c'mon, what else could go wrong?"

After those words were spoken, everything seemed to go downhill. And lunchtime was no better. Jamal, Misty, and Raven sat at their regular lunch table with the rest of their homeroom, casually enjoying their lunch before _something else happened._

The students of the lunchroom ooohed and ahhhed as the famous Freeman walked into the lunch room. Jamal's dad..Huey Freeman. Raven sucked his teeth and nudged Jamal in the side. "Damn, now yo' daddy here too? Dafuq is going on?" he complained, furrowing his eyebrows. Jamal and Misty just stared in awe as his father walked towards his mother..or "substitute teacher".

The three of them heard a large group of fangirls scream in excitement as they rushed to go ambush Huey. Was his dad really that famous? Seriously, he was just a regular guy. "How come yo' ass don't have girls fangirling over you?" Raven asked with a smirk. Misty snorted.

"I, Misty McPhearson, hereby reserve the position of Jamal Freeman's number one fan" she said with a grin as if she were giving a speech to the public. Jamal held back the urge to crack a smile at her and turned back to his parents to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What are you doing here Huey?" Jazmine asked her husband irritably. Huey rolled his eyes. "I..could..ask you the same thing" he managed to say as he struggled to push a female student off of him. "Jamal has a dentist appointment. So, I'm signing him out."

Jamal rolled his eyes and sighed into his hand. _All_ this commotion because of a dentist appointment? His parents were unbelievable. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and tried to zone out of the situation..maybe go somewhere far away where-

"Hi Mr. Freeman" Jamal heard Misty say cheerfully beside him. Jamal sighed and opened his eyes to see his father standing over there table, his regular scowl scrunched into an agitated expression. "Hello Misty. Has my son been on his best behavior lately..nice even?" he said as he brushed the sleeve of his shirt.

Misty giggled. "Of course he's been on his best behavior sir..I'm not sure about the 'nice thing' though" she said, flashing a faint smirk at Jamal. Huey nodded and then turned to Jamal. "C'mon, your appointment is in ten minutes" he said, gesturing for Jamal to follow him as he turned and walked off.

Jamal sucked his teeth..something he rarely did. Misty and Raven busted out laughing once his dad was out of sight. "Geez Freeman, now I see why you're so uptight all the time!" Misty said through her laughter, Raven nodding in agreement. "I don't like me laughed at" Jamal muttered under his breath as he got up from the table and followed his father out of the school lunchroom.

Today was a sucky day.


End file.
